<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[假面骑士Decade][士海]那一夜我没有拒绝你 by WrubusandCadia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478101">[假面骑士Decade][士海]那一夜我没有拒绝你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrubusandCadia/pseuds/WrubusandCadia'>WrubusandCadia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrubusandCadia/pseuds/WrubusandCadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>工具人大首领门矢士和破碎小警察海东大树的初遇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[假面骑士Decade][士海]那一夜我没有拒绝你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>	我流士海<br/>	有海东和路人（性别不明所以用‘他’）性行为的描写。<br/>	对大修卡首领的全部印象来自于想象<br/>	工 具 人 大首领</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    海东大树是在一个雨夜遇见门矢士的。</p>
<p>当时他正坐在酒吧的一角，湿透的布料全都紧贴在皮肤上，带来一阵湿冷的寒气。</p>
<p>酒吧里到处是嘈杂的人声，唯独这个角落还稍显安静，于是他便龟缩在这里，任凭指尖都因为寒冷而颤抖起来。</p>
<p>外面的雨大概是下得更大了，陆续走进酒吧的人看着比他还要狼狈，从头到尾都在滴着水。海东大树对别人不感兴趣，或者说此时他对任何事都不敢兴趣，只是双眼迷离地盯着手中晶莹的液体。</p>
<p>在那个虚假的乌托邦里，酒精并不是禁品，但确实也少有人敢碰它，像海东大树这样的人就更不了——他为了实现理想，以一种近乎病态的严苛来要求自己——如果连物质上的诱惑都抵抗不了，那么这个人连妄想改变世界的资格都没有。</p>
<p>但是此刻不一样了。</p>
<p>海东大树再也不是几天前那个自信到傲慢的人。他的梦想，他的抱负，他自我感动下的奉献，他从出生到现在的自我价值，全都像是泡沫一样，“啪”的一声被无情戳破。</p>
<p>从未想过的真相在他眼前铺开，他却从真相、从自己的理想旁逃了。</p>
<p>海东大树感到痛苦，却又因为这种痛苦而恼怒。</p>
<p>杯中冒着气泡的饮品被一饮而尽，冰凉的液体顺着喉管滑到胃里，在那儿烧起一把火来。热和冷两种感觉冲撞在身体里，他因这种尖锐的冲突而佝偻，像是要把自己蜷缩起来。</p>
<p>而正是此时，一只手突兀地按在他的背脊上，从凸起的颈骨一路轻抚下去。那只手反反复复地在他身上抚摸着，很难说带来了什么安慰，但确实给海东大树冰冷的身躯提供了一点点温度。</p>
<p>不，不只一点点，它几乎是灼热的，特别是最终停留在他腰侧时，散发出的热量几乎要让海东大树逃开。</p>
<p>他抬眼看向来人：对方有一张不错的脸，此刻正挂着一个漫不经心的表情。</p>
<p>海东大树下意识地露出一个，在他原来的世界经常露出的，洋溢着热情和友善的笑容。</p>
<p>——然后他几乎要因为自己的情不自禁而呕吐。</p>
<p>“不请我喝一杯么？”</p>
<p>那个人的语调里藏着一种高高在上，这让他的话明明是一个问句，听上去却更像命令。</p>
<p>他身上是干燥的，不像海东大树或者酒吧里的其他什么人，浑身都绕着一股雨水的味道。</p>
<p>海东大树本想拒绝，话出口却变成了准许。</p>
<p>“好啊。”</p>
<p>酒桌上一时找不来干净酒杯，他便将酒斟满自己的杯子，再殷勤地递到男人面前。</p>
<p>——海东大树是在很久以后才反应过来，那些深入骨髓的“友善”和“热情”，让他那时的行为有多像个邀请。</p>
<p>那个人显得兴致缺缺，就好像无论海东大树是否答应他，都不会改变这个无聊夜晚的一丝一毫。他并不接过杯子，而是轻抓着海东大树的手，将杯沿送到自己嘴边再一饮而尽。</p>
<p>“我叫门矢士。”</p>
<p>他没头没脑地说了一句，声音并不小，却差点被淹没在其他人发出的噪音中。</p>
<p>依旧是邪神14在作祟，海东大树的教养和习惯让他做不出冲着别人大喊如此失礼的事情。他几乎把嘴唇凑到门矢士耳边，一字一句说得清楚：</p>
<p>“我叫海东大树，请多关照，士桑。”</p>
<p>门矢士依旧是那幅漫不经心的表情，抬眼上下打量了一下海东大树：从他正挂着笑容的脸，到他被布料紧贴着的腰线，再到他纤细的小腿，最后终结在他露出的、骨节分明的脚踝上。</p>
<p>门矢士什么也没说，只是收紧了扶在海东大树腰上的手掌。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>在海东大树之前的生涯里，并不是没有与他人发生过如此亲密的肢体接触。</p>
<p>那是在他还年少的时候，还未成为邪神手下的时期，一次源自他人的请求。</p>
<p>他不想——因为从小就被要求乐于助人——也<strong>不能</strong>拒绝对方。</p>
<p>那团记忆扭曲而模糊，他空落落地只提供了躯壳，灵魂却茫然不知去向。海东大树已经想不起那个人的面容，却依旧记得阴茎被对方握在手里的温热触感。</p>
<p>他是否亲吻他？是否抚摸他？是否进入他？</p>
<p>又或是被他进入？</p>
<p>——就像现在。</p>
<p>门矢士的阴茎被海东大树顺服地吞进身体里，他的准备工作做得很充分，进入的时候并没有给海东大树带来什么痛楚。</p>
<p>现实和记忆逐渐混杂在一起，海东大树变成了那个躺在床上的人，而门矢士变成了那个压在他身上的人。</p>
<p>这种错觉让他再一次生出呕吐的欲望——他终于发现当初的事情有多荒唐——也同样因为门矢士顶得太深了。</p>
<p>“……请，别这么深。”</p>
<p>海东大树浑身止不住的颤抖，那根阴茎正碾过他肠道里的每一寸，直直插进最深处去。他向后仰着头，胸膛绷出一点弧度，两条腿下意识地扣在门矢士身后。</p>
<p>他轻喘着气，声音全都破碎在唇间。</p>
<p>“……士桑。”</p>
<p>门矢士的哼笑被盖在粘腻的水声下。他不仅没有放慢、放轻动作，反而更加了几分力，用阴茎将紧合的肉壁劈开，直直捅到海东大树身体里。</p>
<p>这个动作激起了一阵疼痛，那些柔软的内里本不应该被这样对待，但是在疼痛退却后，快感却更加汹涌地卷上来。</p>
<p>这种陌生的感觉让海东大树想要在逃开，又发现无处可去，双手只能无措地抓在门矢士背后，在那里留下几道红痕。</p>
<p>“你是属猫的么。”门矢士低下头啃咬海东大树的耳垂，用牙尖叼着小巧的肉块撕扯，再用舌尖轻轻划过自己咬出的齿痕，在肌肤上来留下一道湿漉漉的水光。</p>
<p>他没有特意探寻海东大树的敏感带，颇随性地想到哪儿就顾及到哪儿，时而在对方脖颈处烙下一串亲吻，时而吸吮对方早已充血鼓起的乳头。</p>
<p>反正无论门矢士做何动作，身下的躯体都会给予他颤抖为回应。</p>
<p>“我说，海东。”</p>
<p>门矢士架起海东大树纤细的小腿，方便自己把阴茎送到更紧致的位置。姿势的变换激起内壁一阵收缩，被紧裹住的触感让他发出一声叹息。</p>
<p>“这不会是你的第一次吧？”</p>
<p>海东大树险些迷失在门矢士粗暴却有效的动作里。他挣扎着，努力挣破快要灭顶的快感，勉强分出一丝清明来回答对方的问题。</p>
<p>“性行为，不是。”</p>
<p>他的话断断续续，全是连不成句的词语。海东大树用手背抵在唇上，堵住即将冲破牙关的呻吟，语句从齿缝和手指间挤出来。</p>
<p>“但是，这种行为……大概是第一次。”</p>
<p>回答中模糊不清的部分引起了门矢士的兴趣，他放慢了下身的速度，俯下身给了海东大树一个缠绵的亲吻。先是吻在嘴角，用舌尖撬开紧缩的牙关，缠住对方的舌头嬉戏。</p>
<p>海东大树的吻就像他的人一样青涩、僵硬，被勾着也不知道回应，只能顺着门矢士摆弄。门矢士贴着他耳廓低声问道：</p>
<p>“你说‘大概’是什么意思？”</p>
<p>有些记忆“咕嘟咕嘟”从心底冒起泡来，海东大树再一次被拉回邪神14的世界里。恍惚间，哥哥被绑在手术台上的画面又出现在眼前，他紧闭着眼摇头，希望能甩开它们， 明明当时只是匆匆一瞥，此时每一丝细节却清晰地像是他曾细细描摹过整个场景。</p>
<p>窒息感从胃里泛上来，他不得不张开嘴尽可能地呼吸。</p>
<p>但是没有用，不管他吸进去多少氧气，他仍然像是被一双无形的手扼住脖子，在虚幻的水下逐渐窒息。</p>
<p>——可海东大树依然要回答对方。</p>
<p>门矢士依然在他身体里进出，阴茎每一次都精准碾过敏感带，把越来越多的快感推上小腹。</p>
<p>他只能勉强从呻吟中挤出答语。</p>
<p>“……我不记得了。”</p>
<p>海东大树实在是很白，泡过雨水现在又泡在汗水里，就更像一张单薄的、被揉皱的纸，亲吻和手掌的揉掐都能轻易在这副雪白的躯体上留下印记。</p>
<p>无论是生理意味上的，还是性意味上的，门矢士都是那个正在作画的人。</p>
<p>门矢士审视着自己的杰作，那些红色的，明天会变成青紫的痕迹，决定换一个话题。</p>
<p>“那不如来我身边？”</p>
<p>在这场性事里，比起海东大树的沉醉，门矢士一直都显得更游刃有余。他掐住对方的腰侧，顶弄的力度又重新凶狠起来，阴茎整根拔出又一口气捅到底。</p>
<p>“咕啾”的水声充斥着整个房间。</p>
<p>“你没地方去吧，海东。”他在进酒吧的第一眼就注意到了这个人，即使浑身湿透也不能阻止他散发出和自己一样气质。</p>
<p>门矢士轻咬着海东大树圆润的肩头，含糊的话语听起来让人有缠绵的错觉。</p>
<p>“我可以给你一个位置。一个可以让你实现理想的位置。”</p>
<p>高潮来得突如其来，海东大树眼前闪过一阵白光，耳边嗡嗡作响，整个人都陷入了一种恍惚里。门矢士也射精了，就射在他的身体深处，并没有马上拔出来，而是保持着相连的状态。</p>
<p>他在高潮后的余韵里沉浸了很久才开始思考门矢士的话。</p>
<p>面对请求，海东大树总是不能拒绝——即使门矢士话里的理所当然多到听起来像是一句命令——他被名为“邪神14”的无形丝线紧紧勒住，已经深深嵌入到血肉里去。</p>
<p>此时的海东大树找不到他的理想，找不到他的价值。他亲手把它们砸得粉碎，满腔怒火都宣泄出去，随之冷却的血液又让他胆怯地不敢真正松开手，茫然又固执地紧紧攥住那些曾经闪闪发光的碎屑，即使手掌被割得鲜血淋漓也毫不放松。</p>
<p>但在这个瞬间，或许是因为高潮后整个人放松到无以复加，有些难以言说的东西悄无声息地改变了一点。</p>
<p>海东大树猛地收紧手掌，把他所有能抓住的残渣全部按进自己的掌心里去。他疼得发抖，却真心实意地笑了出来。</p>
<p>——他终于可以用自己的双手重新去掌控什么。</p>
<p>于是海东大树说出了自己的答复。</p>
<p>“很抱歉，士桑。”</p>
<p>他缓慢但坚定地推开了伏在自己身上的人</p>
<p>“请容许我拒绝。”</p>
<p>“我觉得人的旅途终点，还是由自己来决定比较有意义。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>